ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Way Big
Way Big is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar found in cosmic storms. Appearance 'Original series' Way Big is a tall humanoid alien with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows. He has wristband like outgrowths on his wrist and has yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes on each foot and has a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and a line on the side of his neck. Way Big wears the prototype Omnitrix on his chest. 'Alien Force/Ultimate Alien' Way Big's fin is red on the front and black on the bottom, his arms are white with red fins coming out of them and his neck is now black. Way Big's wrists are black and his feet are red. Way Big does not bear the extra eyes and his eyes are green. He loses the stripes on his arms and lacks the blades on his shoulders and on his waist. He also has boot-like feet and does not have the sandal-like coverings. Way Big wears the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Omniverse' Way Big has three red lines on his neck. The blades on his shoulders have returned and he also has fingerless gloves, similar to the ones Four Arms wears. He is now more muscular and his head is less skull shaped. He has eyes on his cheeks again, and more metallic. There are also blades on his waist. Way Big wears the prototype Omnitrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Way Big (original series).png|Way Big in the original series Way Big (Destroy All Aliens).png|Way Big in Destroy All Aliens Way Big (Alien Force and Ultimate Alien)|Way Big in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Way Big is very strong, even for his size, able to throw Vilgax (who was Way Big's size at the time) into orbit. Way Big has very high durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. Way Big can release a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. He does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful pale blue (green in Omniverse) ray. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' To'kustars are able to create and control cosmic storms, however, Way Big has never shown this. Weaknesses Way Big often forgets how strong he is and has been known to cause accidental damage due to this. Way Big's fin is a weak spot. A hit to that area can paralyze him. Way Big can be a hazard to allies if he falls over. Way Big can be knocked out by a high amount of electricity. 'Unseen Weaknesses' Way Big's counterpart in the Mad Timeline can be hurt by Nanomech's energy blasts if hit on his head at close range. Way Big has never been hit by Nanomech's energy blasts. According to himself, Way Big is allergic to peanuts. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Biomnitrix Aliens Category:To'kustars Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Cosmic Ray Projection Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed (glitch) Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Kevin Levin Category:Voiced by Fred Tatasciore Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by Greg Cipes Category:Voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Alternate Versions of Way Big